Geek Bombshell
by Hardc0re
Summary: After a long evening of streaming Steven Suptic gets company from Maude Garret. Adult shenanigans ensue.


**Geek Bombshell**

Steven Suptic, youtuber and streamer, had just finished a streaming session for Super Panic Frenzy that had gone over time. He took off his headphones and breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the time.

"Holy shit!" he said. It was much later than he thought it was. _I'm probably the last man out_ he thought to himself.

Then he heard a voice. It was a women's voice. "Hello? Stevie is that you?" the voice asked as the person attached to it came through the door. It was Maude Garret, one of the Sourcefed hosts, who had also worked late. "You're still here?" she asked with her delightful Australian accent.

Steven turned his chair to face her. "Yeah. Yeah the stream was on fire so I couldn't just end it like that and we ended up going over. By a lot, it seems." he said with a tired voice.

Maude looked around the room, "Isn't Reina with you?" She asked. "Don't you guys usually stream together?"

Steven sighed. "Yeah, but she didn't have time to stick around. She had things to take care of." he answered.

"She spends a lot of time with you doesn't she?" Maude asked. Before Steven could answer Maude continued with a now sinister voice; "...that bitch!"

Steven was thrown off, surprised even, but Maude wasn't done.

"You like fucking nerdy girls don't you?" Maude said in a sultry voice. "If that's the case you're about to have a good time!" Her face shining with glee.

"H-How good?" was the only thing Steven managed to stutter out.

"Pussy-lickin' good!" Maude said as she hiked up her skirt revealing that she was going commando.

Ok, can we talk about that for a second? Why commando? Is that a special trait of elite soldiers, that they run around without underwear? I mean would they...what, a story? You have a story for me?

...Oh, THE STORY, right. Sorry. Moving on...

By now Steven's boner was raging so hard he thought it might roar. He quickly undid the button on his pants and unzipped. If he didn't his cock would, he figured. He pulled his pants down to his ankles revealing the risen behemoth.

Maude was slightly stunned. "Wow! For me?" Maude said as she produced a scrunchy like a magician. With a whip of her hair and a flick of the wrist she had made a ponytail.

The sexiest ponytail Steven had ever seen. He thought he might grow another cock just to get a double-boner it was such a hot ponytail. Instead his one boner grew even harder. _I could break things with this!_ Steven thought.

With a grand open smile Maude had enveloped the entire thing with her mouth. It was like her mouth was a magical void. A warm, soft, fantastic void.

Steven's toes curled, he tensed and gripped the armrests on his chair. "G-got iiii.." he managed to say.

Then the suction started. It was like nothing Steven had ever experienced. Not even Reina did it like that.

"Wow, you might actually suck the juice straight from the sack like this." Steven said in a trembling voice.

Maude looked up at Steven with what felt like a smile. "It wouldn't be the first time." her eyes seemed to say.

After a while, that felt like an eon to Steven. Maude detached with a smacking sound.

"Well done Stevie!" Maude said with a delighted voice. "Lesser men would have lined my throat with their cum by now."

"I try..." Steven said, not being able think of a better reply.

"Now you get the good hole!" Maude said with her, again, sultry voice.

Steven looked confused.

"My PUSSY! Steven." Maude said slightly annoyed. "You get to fuck my pussy now!"

Just as Steven got what she meant she had pulled him up from the chair by his dick and pushed him on to the nearby couch. "Oof!" Steven let out has he was sat down on the couch.

Facing him, Maude mounted Steven on the couch. Sitting eye to eye she pushed her varm, wet, vagina over Steven's now pulsing boner. It gripped! She started grinding.

Steven felt his entire body pulsing with joy and pleasure. He could swear a heavenly light came out from their connection and there was a choir of angels singing. His cock fired! It fired harder than it had ever done before. Pulse after pulse of warm, fresh semen entered Maude.

Maude arched her back backwards and let out a loud moan. As she came she kissed Steven. Her thighs flexed, squeezed Steven. The light pain he felt from that was divine.

She smiled and resumed grinding.

The delight, the ecstasy! The level of pleasure, the pleasure was...

"OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAAA..." Steven started screaming as his entire body convulsed. His cock still pulsing out the semen. But he felt it, there was more than semen coming out.

Unbeknownst to Steven it was his soul.

"...AAAaaann.." Steven's scream died out. He got quiet. The light still shone, the angels still sang, his cock still pulsed. Then everything faded away. Steven's soul was in, devoured by, Maude.

"A shame." Maude said with a sad voice as she closed Steven's eyes.

"I really did love you Stevie" Maude said as she caressed the cheek of Steven's body. With a kiss on the forehead Maude dismounted Steven's now deflating monster-cock.

His still warm juices started slowly running out of Maude, down her leg as she stood up.

"Clean up in aisle two." Maude said to herself in a soft voice.

Smiling at her own joke Maude left to clean herself up and go home. After all, she still has a day tomorrow.

THE END.


End file.
